Wallflower
by MidnightTigerLily
Summary: A person who from shyness or unpopularity remains on the sidelines of a social activity.
1. Wall flower

**Wallflower-**

**_A person who from shyness or unpopularity remains on the sidelines of a social activity._**

**_They're happy and enjoying their time._**

Why shouldn't I enjoy my time?

_I'm a wallflower._

**_They're all dancing together, enjoying each other's company..._**

Why can't I do the same?

_I'm a wallflower._

**_They're joking around and laughing with one another, enjoying each other's company..._**

Why can't I be happy too?

_I'm a wallflower._

**_They cuddle and reminess about the past._**

Why can't I reminess the past with him?

_I'm a wallflower._

_**They look at the moon and kiss...**_

Why can't that be me?

_I'm a wallflower._

I'm a wallflower and that's what I'll always be.

She makes him smile.

She makes him happy.

She will never have to leave him.

I don't belong here.

I'm a shinigami and all Shinigami shouldn't have these unnecessary feelings.

**Wallflower-**

**_A person who from shyness or unpopularity remains on the sidelines of a social activity._**


	2. Friend

**Friend**

**_A person whom one knows, likes, and trusts._**

**_A person whom one knows; an acquaintance._**

**_A person with whom one is allied in a struggle or cause; a comrade._**

**_He's been gone for a few days..._**

He should be in bed right now...

_I'm just a friend..._

**_He's not sleeping in his room..._**

Why can't I stop thinking of him?

_I'm just a friend..._

**_He doesn't talk to me as much..._**

Why doesn't he make an effort?

_I'm just a friend..._

**_He just walked past me and just said hi..._**

Why didn't he stop and chat for awhile?

_I'm just a friend..._

**_He rather spend time with her than me..._**

_I'm just a friend..._

**_Friend_**

**_A person whom one knows, likes, and trusts._**

**_A person whom one knows; an acquaintance._**

**_A person with whom one is allied in a struggle or cause; a comrade._**


	3. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

**_A feeling of grudging admiration and desire to have something that is possessed by another_**

**He remembered her birthday...**

He never remembered my birthday...

_It's nothing but Jealousy_

**He gave her a pet bunny...**

I'm the one who loves bunnies...

_It's nothing but Jealousy_

**He stayed the night again...**

But we had plans...

_It's nothing but Jealousy_

**He smiles for her**

He hardly smiles for me...

_It's nothing but Jealousy_

**He gave her a cute nickname**

He calls me a midget...

_It's nothing but Jealousy_

**He loves her more...**

_It's nothing but Jealousy_

**Jealousy**

**_A feeling of grudging admiration and desire to have something that is possessed by another_**

**_._**


	4. Anger

**Anger**

_**A feeling of great annoyance or antagonism as the result of real or supposed grievance; rage; wrath**_

**He keeps flirting with her in front of me!**

She is his girlfriend...**  
**

_It's just Anger_

**She's a horrible girlfriend that can't cook!**

He doesn't care, they have Yuzu that can teach her...

_It's just Anger_

**She can't fight for him in his place!**

But she can heal him when he's damaged...

_It's just Anger_

**She doesn't really know him like I do!**

They have all the time they want to get to know each other...

_It's just Anger_

**She isn't Isshin's third daughter!**

She's Ichigo's girlfriend.

_It's just Anger_

**I live in his closet.**

Her love lives in his heart.

_It's just Anger_

**Anger**

_**A feeling of great annoyance or antagonism as the result of real or supposed grievance; rage; wrath**_


	5. Denial

**Denial**

**_A psychological defense mechanism in which confrontation with a personal problem or with reality is avoided by denying the existence of the problem or reality_**

**Why do I dream of Rukia?**

I love Orihime...

_I'm in denial..._

**When I'm at my worst Rukia pulls me back together.**

But Orihime makes me happy...

_I'm in denial..._

**My old man already accepts Rukia as his third daughter...**

Orihime is loved within the family...

_I'm in denial..._

**Rukia understands me in ways no one else does..._  
_**

Orihime supports me...

_I'm in denial..._

**I Love Rukia...**

_I'm so stupid..._

**Stupid**

**_1. Slow to learn or understand; obtuse._**

**_2. Tending to make poor decisions or careless mistakes._**

**_3. Marked by a lack of intelligence or care; foolish or careless: a stupid mistake._**


End file.
